


Not the Cheering Type

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Slayer Bonding, btvs, faith - Freeform, kennedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Not the Cheering Type.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Author’s Notes: Written for cadence_k (Fandom Drabble Challenge) who requested Kennedy, Faith, Buffy Slayer bonding, post ‘Chosen.’<br/>Pairing: Kennedy, Faith friendship.<br/>Rating: PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Cheering Type

Kennedy flops down on the sofa and deposits the dip and chips between her and Faith.

“So, what did you rent?”

Faith waves a laden tortilla at the stack of DVDs, and munches happily.

“Cheerleaders?” Kennedy asks, staring incredulous at the first box.

“Hey, I dig the outfits. Just ask B…sometimes if she’s real bad I like to--”

“Woah,” Kennedy yelps, throwing up her hands. “Disturbing and inappropriate images of my closest friends.”

Faith grins and licks guacamole off her fingers. “Lightweight.”

As the titles roll Kennedy is sure she can hear Faith quietly chanting, “Be aggressive. Be-ee aggressive.”

The End


End file.
